Break the Veil
by mindashii
Summary: Formally, 'Intruder Alert.' Storm was the ultimate Little Vampire fan. So a class trip to Scotland is amazing! Until the vampire from her dreams stumbles into her hotel... and him and his family need her help. RudolphXOc, possible GregoryxOc?
1. Chapter 1

My mother hugged me tight as I told her goodbye. I could fell tears on my shoulder, but I smiled. Mother's so sensitive. It's only a school trip to Scotland.

Thunder, my older brother, came up to me next. Her put his arms around me and spun in a circle, causing me to laugh.

"If any Scottish boys give you any trouble, I'll break their neck." He said.

"Yeah, sure... I'll miss you bro..." I replied. I love Thunder so much; He was such a good person. Not all brothers are obnoxious bullies like potrayed in movies. I'm glad Thunder didn't turn out like that. Don't get me wrong, we still have our arguements. But their not serious at all. Their mostly about who get's to eat the last cookie or something.

My one year old little brother, Bolt, squirmed in my mother's arms. I smiled and kissed him on the nose. "Goodbye, Bolt."

Raine was a complete mess. She was so emotional for five years old. "Stormie, don't go! Who's gwonna yell at Thwunder when he pways that scary music?"

I hugged my sister. "Mother will, Rainey. I'll only be gone for half the summer. I'll be back before you know it!"

She just nodded weakley. She hurried back over to mom.

Speaking of mom, she grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eye. Uh oh.

"Listen Stormie, please do not get in trouble. We all know how... adventurous you are, but we don't need you getting harmed or lost, understand?"

I grinned and nodded. "Of course, mom."

I waved pathetically as I grabbed my bags and hurried over to the whole eighth grade.

We had a long wait for the plane, so I sat next to some friends and got out my IPod.

Now, I know you must be thinking, 'What the heck is wrong with this girl's mother for naming them such weird names?'

Well, I'll answer. I love the story of mine and my siblings names.

When my mother was in labor with my older brother, it was thundering. She said that the loudest thunder of all was when the baby popped out. So she named him Thunder.

When she was in labor with my sister, the sky was gray and looked rainy. When my sister popped out, it began to rain. So she was named Raine.

I was there when Bolt was born, so I remeber that as soon as he popped out, a huge bolt of lightning struck right next to the hospital window.

And as for me, when I popped out, the weather was a mixture of all. Thunder, lightning, rain. A storm. Hence my name, Storm.

Mother called it fate; I call it cliche. Gotta love my mom, though.

I still had about an hour to till the plane leaves. I searched through my IPod until I found it.

I smiled. I downloaded this movie to my IPod so I can watch it whenever.

The Little Vampire. My all time favorite movie.

Everyone says that there are more better, mature movies out there. Maybe there are. But I still love this movie the most.

Maybe it was Rollo Week's amazing acting skills, or maybe his adorable good looks.

Maybe it was just the character Rudolph. Either way, I'm hooked.

I started the movie, and hoped that the plane would be taking off soon.

...

"Ok everyone, gather around!" Mrs. Norton said. "We have to explain the rooms!"

We got on the plane hours and hours ago. We landed, an hour ago. Now were in some weird Scottish hotel lobbey.

"Ok, two students will each share a room. The students will get every other room down the hallway, while the teachers fill the rooms in-between. This is for easier accsess in case of an emergancy. Due to the fact that there are more boys then girls, some rooms will have a boy and a girl in them. These rooms will be EXTRA monitored."

All the students, including me, nodded. My friend Asher nudged me. "Maybe we'll share a room."

I snorted. "What are the odds? I would rather be with you then those bimbos over there though."

Some girls annoy me. Mostly the girls in my class. They think their so hot making fishy faces, and wearing booty shorts. Ugh. I prefer guy friends.

Mrs. Norton and the other teachers looked over the list.

"Oh, due to the odd number of students, one will have their own room."

All the students looked up hopefully.

"That student is... Storm Westfall. She is last on the list, alphabetically."

Everyone gave me dirty looks. Someone even threw a piece of crumpled up paper at my head. I couldn't help but grin; Privacy is exactly what I need. For my fanfiction writing, of course.

Asher gave me a look that said, _'I'm sorry that we can't share a room, and I'm sorry that everyone is being mean to you.'_

Yup, I know him that well.

I just shrugged. "No big deal."

I was given my room key, and eagerly entered my room.

It was beautiful. The room was painted a dark red, with black furniture. The bed headboard was black, and was shaped in a very victorian-like design. There was a tan canopy hanging above the bed, which I loved.

The comforter was black, red and white. It was ammazing.

But I was even more astounded when I looked over and saw a balcony.

I squeeled and ran over to it, quickly unlatching the door and stepping out. This reminds me of Tony's balcony. I smiled wide.

It was already night, and it was very windy. It blew through my hair and gave me the chills. I closed my eyes and breathed in the Scottish air.

The view was spectacular. Of course, all it was was land. But I wasn't talking about the landscape.

I was talking about the moon. It was bright and full, and absolutley gorgeous. My middle name is Moon, ya know.

Another of my moms superstitions. Supposedly the moon was bright when I was born. The sky was dark when Thunder was born, so his middle name is Dark. Raine's middle name is Light, because the sky was a light gray when she was born. Bolt's middle name is Wind because it was windy.

I'm not very fond of my name. I know some people would say,"Oh I'd love a name like Storm Moon Westfall, or Thunder Dark Westfall."

Well, no you don't. It is unique, yes. But me and my siblings have been constantley teasesd. It's not fun. Some one even called me a Mary-Sue once. He called Thunder a Marty-Stu. Now, being a fanfiction writer myself, that was a huge insult.

Enough, I gotta stop talking to myself.

I do love moons, though. That is one advantage to my name.

Anyway, I stayed on the balcony for awhile, but I eventually got tired. So... I went to sleep.

...

(Next Day)

I rushed into my hotel room and shut the door behind me, and locked it in a hurry.

That had been the most boring-est field trip ever! The whole "flying out to Scotland for an end of the year school field trip", had been a marvelous idea at first.

But the teachers only brang them to mueseums filled with dirt and bones.

It's not what I expected at all. Scotland was filled with more fascinated things, but the teachers were more observed with keeping our brains filled with knowledge and crap.

Hm. The place where the 'Little Vampire' took place had been boring so far..let's just hope before the end of the month it's gets better.

I sighed and jumped on the bed, grabbing the pillow and hugging it to my chest.

Ah, Rudolph.

The one main reason I wanted to come here was because of that movie.

I was hoping, just maybe, that a little adventure could happen.

But it's a load of garbage. Why would I see Rudolph here? It's next to impossible. He was a character from a movie that was shot years ago.

Rollo Weeks grew up; He is not the small child that he was when he played Rudolph.

I have go to get over this...

I hate how I get so blind when it comes to characters. I always fall in love with them, but get crushed in the end. Because their not real.

So this is the feeling of reality huh? I hate it. I've always hated reality. It was no fun, no adventure.

I sighed as I got up. I'd have to live with seeing Rudolph in my dreams.

I changed into my pajama's and went to bed, hoping Rudolph will be there in my dreams with open arms.

...

'bang'

I sat up in bed, heart pounding. What was that? It sounded like it came from my room.

I quickly got up and scrambled over to the balcony; That's were it came from, I knew it.

With hesitant hands, I slowly opened the balcony door.

There, in a heap of Shakesperian clothing, was a boy.

Similar to my own age, I suppose. He looked a mess.

I guess he slammed into the balcony doors, causing the bang. Who is he, and what the hell is he doing on my balcony?

"Aye, I don't know who you are, but if you don't get up and leave, I'll call the police! Or the coppers, cops, whatever the Scottish name is!" I shouted angrily. No thieves are gonna come here and kill me while I dream of Rudolph!

And, in a pathetic attempt to look cool and tough, I raised my fists.

"Bobbies. The officers are called bobbies." The boy said, and looked up.

I fainted on the spot.

...

It was blurry. I couldn't see a thing, and had the meanist head ache.

I lifted my hand and felt something smooth.

It was smooth and cold; like porcelain. Maybe a porcelain lamp? I don't remeber there ever being one on the hotel nightstand.

I traced the silk porcelain until I felt something odd. Lips?

I sat up with a start, but felt dizzy again. I slowly layed back down and opened my eyes.

My green orbs were fascianted at what they saw. A boy, who looked just like Rudolph! Or should I say, Rollo Weeks.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as he began to speak. "Are you feeling alright? You caused me quite a worry when you fainted."

He sounds just like him too. But of course, it's not him at all. It's merely just some doppleganger who happens to dress like an old vampire, with the cold skin and features to match.

Yes, that had to be it..

"W-who are you?... What are you d-doing in my room?" I asked.

"My name is not important, but if you must know, it is Rudolph. Rudolph Sackville-Bagg."

I was out in a flash.

A few moments later, Rudolph had a cold compress to my forehead, trying to wake me up.

My eyes suddenly opened, and he smiled. "Well hello there. You must stop doing that, you had me worried restless again."

I tried to remain calm, but this was way too much. I was just dreaming about my vampire love, and now he's here? Do dreams really work that way, they really come true?

It was just too much to believe. I came to the conclusion that this was a dream, that I was still alseep.

It was much easier to think now; Knowing it wasn't real, and anything I said or did wouldn't count. But I decided to play it cool.

"So, what are you doing here Rudolph? I don't believe you answered that part of the question."

Rudolph smiled at me before getting up and sitting on the chair next to the bed. I got up and sat crossed legged on the carpet. Oh my gosh, I'm so close to him... I gotta calm down before I faint again.

"I smelled you." He said, "I smelled you from a mile away."

I lifted my armpits and took a wif, not smelling anything bad. What did he mean?

"You better explain yourself, or I'm taking that as an insult."

Rudolph went on the floor bedside me. Be cool, Storm, be calm.

"The Sympathy sent. Not many mortals have it. The only one I've met so far is Tony, my best friend. But he's..the reason I'm here. You have to let me explain further."

I nodded my head, in idication for him to continue.

Rudolph took a deep breath and said, "Well, a couple of months ago, I flew into a boy named Tony's house. Well, I see by now you know I'm a vampire, I was weak because a vampire hunter was after me. I flew into Tony's house because I though he was one of us, that he could help me..."

I interupted, "And Tony was really a human, and you two bonded. Then you found out Tony knew about the stone of Attamon, which is what you vampires need to be human again. Tony volunteered to help, you two found it, yadadada..."

It was real quiet.

"H-how can you possibley know all that?.." Rudolph stuttered.

Oh crap, I thought. I'm not gonna tell him the real reason. I'll sound crazy. I'll just be like Tony.

"Because I dreamnt it all, ever since I got to Scotland."

Rudolph sighed. "Just like Tony... anyway, the reason I came here was because, you have the scent of sympathy, it is what Tony had. That's why I believed he was a vampire. The sympathy scent is what us vampires have, to let other vampires know that we are their kind and we will not harm them. When a human has it, it means that the vampires can trust them. You have the scent, therefore I need your help."

I wanted to pass out again. This was begining to seem less like a dream...

"What would you need my help with?" I asked.

"You must already know," Rudolph began, "That after we recieved the stone we preformed the ceremony to become mortal. Everything worked smoothly at first. But when my family and I opened our eyes, we were still vampires, still in Scotland. But it was different. The technology was more advanced, and we never found Tony. The castle he lived in dosen't even exist here. And there's no other vampires except my family."

Rudolph took a breath and continued, "So we came to the conclusion that the stone sent us to either the future, or a different dimension."

"That sucks.." I said, trying to sound calm. But on the inside I'm a mess. This was nothing like the movie! What exactly is going on here?

"Indeed it does. We could have easily gone back to our regular place with the stone, however, it is in Tony's hands. That's where you come in."

"Uh, ok? I'm not sure I'm very good help..." I gulped.

"You must, your the only one with the scent here! Come, you must meet my family."

Rudolph held out his hand.

Well there, Stormy. This was the adventure you wanted.

I grabbed it, and we flew out.

I was so estatic, I was always jealous of Tony being able to fly with Rudolph. Now I get to exeprience it.

It was amazing, unlike nothing I ever felt before. My body was tingling, freezing from the wind. My hair was blown all around.

I never want to stop.

"So, where do you live anyway?" I asked, "Still in a cemetary?"

"How did you know I lived in a cemetary?" Rudolph said.

"Dreams."

"Oh I see. Well yes, I still do live in a cemetary. Although it is quite different from the one we used to live in."

I nodded. "So do you have any clue how to get back to your own dimension?"

"Not a clue." Oh gee Rudolph, I guess I gotta solve this on my own.

"That's why I'm taking you to see my parents. They might have a solution for all of this."

I nodded again. They better know what to do. I'm only fourteen. I'm not that smart.

We kept flying until we swooped down into an abandoned cemetary. It looked nothing like the one from the movie, it was ten times creepier.

Some of the graves were so carelesly dug, that part of the coffin was sticking out. The grave stones themselves just look like pieces of rock stuck into the ground. No design, no 'R.I.P'.

There were more trees everywhere, making the place look almost pitch black. I can't wait to see what the crypt looks like. Note my sarcasm.

Rudolph leads me to a set of stairs, that go underground. And they look like they go down forever...

I gulped, but Rudolph took my hand. My mind got all fuzzy for a moment...

We started walking down the steps. And walking, and walking...

Soon I was panting and out of breath. I can't do this.

"Rudolph, I can't go another... step...go... without me!" I said, and layed down on said step.

He laughed and picked me back up. "Get on my back then, silly." He leaned over so I can get on.

Oh my... Oh Rudolph, why are so stickin beautiful? Ugh.

I hesitantley climbed on, not wanting to hurt him. But he climbed down the steps like I was nothing.

Vampire strength, I forgot.

"Such a gentleman..." I said.

"Of course, every boy must be a gentleman. Especially to pretty young ladies."

"What pretty young lady? I don't see one here." I pretended to look around. I thought it was funny. Rudolph, however, did not.

"What are you talking about? Your a beautiful young lady, there's not reason for you to be so down on yourself!"

"Hey! I was kidding! Geesh." Either way, he made me blush.

"S-sorry about that. Look, the stairs are almost done."  
>It was true, their was only a couple of steps left.<p>

We easily made it down, and I hoped off his back. He grabbed my hand again, causing me to get weak in the knees a little.

"Would you like me to carry you again?" He asked.

YES! "No, I'm fine."

I'm sure he dosen't know what hand holding means in our time, but he can hold it for as long as he likes.

"Are you sure? It's a long walk."

I sighed. "Really? Ugh. I'll get back on then."

He leaned over again, and I hoped on his poor back.

"So I'm sure you know about my family, considering your dreams." Rudolph asked.

"Yup. Frederick and Freda, parents. Ana and Gregory, siblings. Vaughn, uncle."

"Correct," He said with a smile. "So tell me about yours. Tell me your name also, because you have not told me yet."

I giggled. "My name is Storm. Storm Westfall."

"Beautiful name, might I say. Does all your family have names like that?"

"Sorta," I said, "My older brother, his name is Thunder. My little sister is Raine, and my younger brother is Bolt."

"Interesting. What is your mother and father's name?"

"My mother's name is Laura. My father's was Steve."

"Was?"

"He died. A couple of years ago... natural cause." My father was a touchy subject with me. No, he wasn't 'the closest parent' I ever had, but he didn't yell or abuse me either. He was normal.

"I'm so sorry, really."

"Nah, it's ok Rudy. We almost there?"

"Almost. And Rudy?"

"Yup. That's what I'm calling you for now on." In so many fanfictions, the OC's call Rudolph Rudy. I always wanted to do that, and now I did! I smiled wide.

"Very well then." He said, with a grin.

We turned a corner, and I could see figures sitting on rocks.

I recognized them instantley. Gregory, in all of his gothic glory, was sitting in a corner, looking pissed as always. Ana was sitting on her mother's lap, Frederick next to them.

I jumped off of Rudolph's back and hid, as he went to greet them. I couldn't see, but I could hear.

"Rudolph, it is about time you returned!" Freda's voice said.

"Brother!" I heard Ana say.

"Hello family, I have brilliant news!" Rudolph said.

"What is it, Rudolph?" A very tired sounding Frederick said.

"I found someone to help us, she's perfect!"

I heard someone get up. "Rudolph! What did I tell you about socializing with the mortals here?" That mustv'e been Frederick.

"Father, you don't understand," Rudolph said, "She has the sympathy sent, just like Tony!"

It was quiet. "You said it was a female? Where is she?" Frederick said.

"She's over here." I heard a voice say. I voice that was, a little too close for my comfort.

I turn around and saw Gregory right in front of me, streaching out his fists. He thought I'd be scared. But I wasn't. I knew him all too well to be scared.

"Gregory, behave! She needs to help us!" Rudolph came over and shoved him away. I felt pain in my heart; When Gregory was to attack Tony, he said, "Gregory, no, he's my friend!"

Rudolph only wants me to help him. Nothing more.

I was sad, as I walked over to the family.

Freda got up and walked over, as did Frederick. Ana following close behind.

"What's your name dear?" Freda asked.

"Storm Westfall." I said, a little too monotone.

"Why does my son think you can help us?" Frederick asked.

"Simple. I have dreams, of everything about you guys. Ever since I arrived in Scotland."

I heard Gregory snickering. "You dream about me, mortal?"

I turned to him. "Every dream your in is a nightmare."  
>He shrugged. "Good enough."<p>

Ugh.

"You see father, she's exactly like Tony, and he was able to get us the stone at nine years old. Storm is older and smarter. Imagine what she could do to help?" Thanks for the support, Rudolph. Sigh.

"Alright then. Come, let's discuss what we know." Frederick said.

_Here we go Storm, now it's your time to act smart._

...

**Sorry this was out so late, but hurricane Irene knocked out my power. I was able to write this on my laptop regardless, but I had to wait until we got electricity to publish it.  
>READ AND REVIEW :D.<strong>

**And tell me what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Wonderful, Amazing, Awesome, Readers & Reviewers.**

**I KNOW it's been a longggg time since I updated, and trust me, I'm on the verge of slapping myself.**

**No, it's not because I lost motivation to write, actually I've been wanting to update ALL of my stories for a long time now. **

**I currently blame it on my imaginative mind who wants to keep giving me ideas for stuff to write about thus adding more stories on my list to update. **

**Also, my grades have been lowering so I've been working my ass off to get them higher.**

**And just recently, my laptop's charger broke and my laptops been dead. I just got that fixed though.**

**I KNOW that there are no amount of excuses to make up for my incredibly long absence. **

**Just know that I truly am sorry, I honestly mean it.**

**(I also apologize to anyone who thought this was an actual update to the story- sorry for getting your hopes up D:)**

**ON TO SOME BETTER NEWS.**

**NONE, and I repeat _NONE _of my stories are discontinued. **

**And I promise you this: UPDATES WILL START COMING :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that made most of you hate me a little bit less. Happy upcoming Thanksgiving to all :)<strong>


End file.
